


The snow is snowing and the wind is blowing (but I can weather the storm) [podfic]

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Holidays, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: So perhaps she should close. Yes, that would probably be for the best. Close for the day, head to Euston and sneak on an earlier train. But just as Pippa was having the thought, she heard the door open and the bell ring, and the sound of a woman’s voice.‘Could I get something to drink?’‘Actually we’re clo-‘ But as Pippa turned around, it was all she could do to keep her mouth from falling open.The Woman.The actual Woman, in the flesh, standing awkwardly in front of the counter with her long black coat dripping onto the floor. And good grief, she was somehow even more beautiful once one got close, even with her expression twisted in an annoyed grimace.***Hicsqueak Coffee shop AU - at Christmas.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The snow is snowing and the wind is blowing (but I can weather the storm) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cliotheproclaimer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliotheproclaimer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Cliotheproclaimer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliotheproclaimer/pseuds/Cliotheproclaimer). Log in to view. 



> This is a present for Cliotheproclaimer for helping edit so many words it's ridiculous and for always being there to bounce ideas off of. I hope you enjoy it! It isn't finished yet but here's chapter one.

Here's chapter one:

Length: 52:06  
Download (right-click and save) as a [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-snow-is-snowing-and-the-wind-is-blowing-but-i-can-weather-the-storm-chapter-1/The%20snow%20is%20snowing%20and%20the%20wind%20is%20blowing%20%28but%20I%20can%20weather%20the%20storm%29%20chapter%201.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
